Cabmaggedon
Go and pick up Mercedes. Sound the horn. Stay alive until the timer runs out. Take out the leader cab! }} Cabmaggedon is the last mission played for Doris the cab dispatcher in the Kaufman Cabs asset missions of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough To start the mission, enter the marked cab at inside the depot. Tommy will be told through the radio that Mercedes is asking for a pick up at Viceport. Tommy drives over to a vacant lot in Viceport. However, Mercedes is not there. Six Taxis from Vice City Cabs immediately drive into the lot, ganging up on Tommy. The objective here is to avoid being killed by the cabs for one minute. The player will have to drive around the open area until the time runs out. When it reaches zero, the cabs will stop and a Zebra Cab will enter the area, with the owner of Vice City Cabs driving it. Tommy will now have to kill the owner. This can be done by attacking the car until the owner bails out before finishing him off, or blow the cab up with him still inside. The mission is complete once the owner is killed. Kaufman Cabs will now pay Protection Money, and all Kaufman Cabs will have two-way radios installed with Doris talking to the drivers, replacing the radio station music. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up Mercedes. *Sound the horn. *Stay alive until the timer runs out. *Take out the leader cab! Reward The reward for completing this mission is $5,000 and the Zebra Cab is unlocked (spawns at the Kaufman Cabs) along with the mission Cap the Collector should enough assets are generating profit. Trivia *The name "Cabmageddon" is likely a play on "Carmageddon", a controversial vehicular combat video game. *If the VC Cabs' owner leaves his car, he will attempt to kill the player with a Katana. Likewise, he drops it after death and Tommy can pick it up. *The pursuing cabs will not disappear in the iOS port, and will remain parked and occupied after the mission, as well as unlocked. Gallery Cabmaggedon-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy escapes from the vengeful VC Cabs Drivers. Walkthrough Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy gets into the cabbie in the depot and is told by Doris that there's a special request by a Miss Cortez who is asking specifically for him. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy quickly responds, saying that he's onto it. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy's objective is to go and pick up Mercedes from Viceport. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy driving to Mercedes' location. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy arriving at Mercedes' location. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Upon arriving, Tommy has to sound his horn to bring Mercedes out. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|After Tommy sounds his horn, nobody responds, leaving him thinking. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Suddenly, the gate to the yard opens and a VC Cabs taxi rolls in. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|One after another, VC Cabs start driving into the yard. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy is left to fight for his life. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy taking out the rival taxis. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|After some time, another VC Cab strolls into the yard, donning a zebra paintjob, being driven by the owner of VC Cabs. He says that it's about time Tommy meets his end. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy then has to take out the leader cab. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy taking out the owner of VC Cabs. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|The owner of VC Cabs lays dead after the rumble that just occured. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Taking out the owner of VC Cabs has left it in shambles and also helped Tommy establish Kaufman Cabs as the top taxi service provider in the city. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Kaufman Cabs will now generate a revenue of up to $5000, which Tommy will be able to regularly collect from the depot. Cabmaggedon-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. See Also *Mission walkthrough Video walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions